


Royal Affairs

by XxChillyxX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChillyxX/pseuds/XxChillyxX
Summary: Takes place prior to the game.Being royal wasn't always in her blood. Aulea had a difficult decision after graduating high school. Sometimes life happens slowly, then all at once. She would have to choose between the crown prince Regis, or Cor the immortal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first FFXV work ever. I've been thinking about this one for a while. There is not enough Aulea fanfic out there! 
> 
> I'm thinking the rating may go up- like way up, in later chapters. I hope you all enjoy.

“I’ve told you a hundred times- do not change my music,” Cor grunted as he swats a hand away. 

“Well, you can ask me a hundred more, but it won’t keep me from trying to change this boring news station,” Aulea protested. 

Cor rolled his eyes. Aulea decided not to push it- tonight was supposed to be a fun night. 

“So, who all is supposed to be there tonight,” Aulea asked.

“Probably the usual, Clarus, Lyla, Weskham, and Regis,” answered Cor. He was busy driving and gave no further information. 

Aulea watched as the darkening cityscape passed her by. Evening was turning into night, and she and Cor were on their way to Clarus and Lyla’s house. She and Lyla were good friends, but she had been busy being a new wife to Clarus. 

“Thanks again for the ride Cor,” Aulea turned and gave Cor a grin. 

“Yeah, sure, you live close enough that I guess it’s no problem,” Cor smugly answered. 

“You guess? You should feel privileged to drive me around and be my chauffer.” 

Aulea loved teasing Cor, she always sought to break his gruff exterior. Despite Cor being the youngest in the group, and a good two years younger than her he always tried to act tough. 

“I am no chauffer- I outta kick your ass to the curb and make you walk the rest of the way,” Cor hissed at her letting his temper pour out. 

“Haha, there it is, rough and tough Cor the immortal!” 

Aulea continued to laugh at his expense; it was all in good fun. She and Cor had met back in the day at school; that’s how she eventually met the others. She had also become good friends with prince Regis through Cor. Most people were nervous to be in company of the crown prince, but she had never seen him in that that- to her, Regis was a nice person and a good friend. 

Over time, the group kept in touch and continued to hang out as often as possible. Rarely would they meet at the palace; it was always busy and too many people were hanging around. Lately the group had been meeting at Clarus and Lyla’s house- they were the only ones with a place big enough to comfortably accommodate everyone. 

As Aulea was deep in thought the car came to a halt, they had made it to the Amicitia household. 

 

The party was very casual, snacks, cards, and wine. 

“You know, in my old age I have decided that the quality of wine really does matter,” Clarus noted as he swirled his scarce cup of deep red wine. 

“Old age my ass, you are only 26 Clarus,” Regis chimed in. 

“Well, I guess I’m still a young whippersnapper because I think boxed wine tastes just as good as your imported wine Clarus,” Weskham huffed. 

“Don’t be a wine snob hun,” Lyla laughed and scooted closer to her husband.

Aulea gave a chuckle and beamed a large grin at her friend. She idly swirled her wine in her cup as well watched the maroon liquid flow closer and closer to the edge of her cup. She glanced over at Cor.  
“And what are you drinking sir,” Aulea questioned as he looked over at Cor’s empty hand. 

Everyone’s attention shifted to the silent man sitting in the corner. A unanimous ‘oooh’ floated through the room as they saw their friend drink-less. 

“You know I’m not big on drinking,” Cor stated. 

“We go through this every time Cor,” Regis began, “It’s okay to let loose and have some fun.”

Cor sat in silence. He wasn’t embarrassed, just unsure on what to do. All eyes continued to rest on him. 

“Okay how about this, your crown prince commands you to drink,” Regis stated with a huge grin. 

The room erupted in laughter. Clarus stood up and poured a drink. He walked over to Cor and shoved it in his hands. Cor accepted it and looked down at the glass. He sat for a second then took a large swig. 

“Happy, you assholes,” Cor asked distastefully. 

The room was filled with laughter once again. 

 

The group played simple cards game, just something casual to do while everyone drank and talked about things. Aulea always looked forward to these visits; it was nice to relax and have a few drinks with friends. 

“Aulea, how was your graduation,” Regis gingerly asked. He had a handful of playing cards. 

“Oh, it was really great- most of my family got to come, and we ate out afterwards,” Aulea explained. “I’m so happy to be done with high school.”

“Yeah, I remember my graduation,” Lyla explained “I was so nervous that I would trip walking across the stage.”

There were a few graduation tidbits thrown about by the others, everyone reminisced about their times leaving school. 

“So, what will you do now,” Weskham asked. 

“Uh, well I’m going to university, just not sure where yet. I’ve applied to a handful of places, but I’m still waiting to hear back. I am a little nervous though, most of them are kind of far away and I’ve never lived anywhere except here- you know.”

“Oh yeah, guess I never thought of that,” Regis began. “I’d hate it if you moved away, but I understand that sometimes duty calls us to faraway places. 

Cor looked up from his hand and over to Aulea. She was giving a half-smile to the group; she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear. Her gaze found its way to Cor’s. Their eyes met for a moment before he looked away to his playing cards. 

“We would all miss you Aulea, what would we do with our karaoke singing, snack hoarding, crazy friend,” Lyla asked with a pitiful look on her face. 

“Oh, so that’s all I am to you guys,” Aulea giggled. 

 

When the wine ran dry, everyone decided that it was time to part ways. Regis was the first to leave, he had a meeting early in the morning. Weskham was next, having the longest drive to get back home. 

“I guess we’ll be heading out now,” Cor murmured. 

“Excuse me sir, I think not,” Lyla stated as she began picking up empty glasses. 

Cor stood there for a moment with a confused look on his face. 

“You’ve had too much to drink tonight to be driving.”

“You let Regis and Weskham go without a fit Lyla,” Cor said with a heated tone. 

“Lyla is right Cor. Regis had his driver come pick him up, and Weskham dropped drinking over two hours ago,” Clarus added. 

Aulea continued to listen and help Lyla pick up. She was in no condition to drive either. She stood, an arm full of glasses, and passed a look to Cor. 

“You are not keeping me here, I am fine to drive,” Cor yelled. 

“I would hate for you or Aulea to be hurt because you thought you were okay to drive Cor,” Clarus pointed out. 

Cor glared at Clarus for a moment. He rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. Cor fished for his keys in his pocket and forcefully handed them over to Clarus. 

“There we go, and don’t worry, we have a guest room for you two to stay in,” Clarus offered while placing the keys on the kitchen table. 

“I’ll go make the bad up, and I’ll put up the air mattress for you Cor,” Lyla announced as she headed off down the hall. 

Aulea had remained silent. It wouldn’t be so bad; she was pretty tired anyways. Even though she was more of a home-body, she supposed that one night away from her bed would be okay. 

 

Lyla and Clarus had lent Cor and Aulea comfy clothes to sleep in, simple shirts and shorts for the pair. 

When Aulea entered the bedroom, she saw that Cor was already lying on the air mattress. She quietly got into the bed, unsure if he was asleep or not. It was strange, sleeping at someone else’s house. She hadn’t spent the night away from her home in a long time. 

“Will you go,” she heard Cor mutter quietly.

“Will I what,” she questioned. 

“If you get accepted to a university far away, will you go?”

Aulea thought about it for a moment. She didn’t really have a top pick for her number one school. Honestly, she hoped that even a few schools would accept her. 

“I’m not sure Cor. I haven’t thought about it too much, because it kind of scares me.”

She hadn’t admitted it, or said it out loud yet. I was strange hearing the words leave her mouth. It was almost as if not talking about it would keep her decision away forever- but that was silly. 

“Well…. I think you should stay….”. Cor was speaking so low; it was barely above a whisper now. 

Perhaps it was the wine, or the dark. People became more brave in the dark; it was a place where others couldn’t see your face or judge what you were saying. 

“I think that I’ll do my best to stay as close as I can Cor,” Aulea whispered back. 

There was no more. All she heard was Cor’s even breathing; she wondered if he was asleep. It was a lot to think about. Life had been so slow, she had been in school weeks ago, and soon she would be pressed with hard decisions like moving away and picking what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. It was like life had been going at a microscopic speed, and all of the sudden it had sped up to an unthinkable pace. 

She rolled over and let everything sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week had carried on like any other. Everyone had their own lives to worry about and attend to. Aulea had nothing though- school was over and the days were open books waiting to be filled.   
It was a Monday. She woke up early, just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. The sky was a dark purple with streams of orange making their way into the sky. Although she was a morning person, she found it harder and harder to wake up early without anything to look forward to. Today was different; today she had a plan, a plan that involved her waking up at dawn. 

Aulea wolfed down two pieces of avocado toast and a cup of warm coffee. She threw on a pair of tights, a tank, and her favorite workout shoes- the teal ones with yellow shoestrings. On her way out she grabbed the nearest jacket and escaped outside and headed to her car. 

The drive was nice, there were hardly any people on the road at that hour. With a gentle yawn, she pulled into an open parking spot. She was at the training facility of the Citadel.   
Aulea hurriedly walked from her car to the entrance of the facility. Upon entering the building, she noticed there to be quite a few people inside training. Most people who trained preferred doing so early so that they would carry on their normal business during the daytime hours. 

Across the large expanse of the room she saw Cor. 

“Good morning,” Aulea cheered as she jogged over to Cor. 

Cor was leaning against a wall with two towels neatly folded on the ground next to him. 

“You’re late Aulea,” Cor muttered before throwing one of the towels at her face. 

“Are you serious, I’m like two minutes late, so don’t throw a fit,” she groaned while she hastily snatched the towel he had thrown. 

“Early is on time, and on time is late….” Cor muttered. 

“Listen, they may brainwash you with that jazz in the crowns guard, but I’m just a lowly commoner- those rules don’t apply to me,” she giggled. 

“Guess what- since you asked to train with me today you’re going to get the full treatment,” Cor grinned and replied in a husky voice. 

“Bring it!”

 

Running was first. Aulea was not a runner. 

“How far are we going,” she whined as she threw a sad look over to Cor. 

“Five miles. I begin my workouts with a five-mile run,” Cor replied in an easy tone, obviously not winded. 

Instead of retorting, she decided to just give a little whine in reply. It had been her idea to join Cor on his workout. Getting in shape would be a way to kill time. She had forgotten that his workouts were this rigorous though- her mistake. 

“Okay, I can do it, WE can do it,” she huffed. 

Cor gave a grin. He was running much slower than usual to accommodate his running partner. He was in no hurry to finish his workout. It was only mandatory for him to work out every day, not necessarily finish it in a certain time frame. 

He gave a glance to his right and saw Aulea breathing heavily; she was indeed struggling. He set the pace even slower and allowed her to pass him by a few feet. His eyes glanced down to her form running; her hips were swaying. She had always had a beautiful body, tall for a woman and nicely filled out. He could imagine her front view as well, chest heaving….

“Cor, I know I’m not this fast of a runner- get your ass up here,” she yelled not wanting to be babied by him. 

He grinned to himself and replied,” okay, have it your way.” He sped off in front of her. 

 

Weight lifting was on the agenda post-run. This was Cor’s personal favorite part of working out. He made sure to watch Aulea’s lifting weights and form. 

“Not the arms, I have noodle arms Cor,” Aulea groaned as Cor handed her two free weights for arm movements. 

“And that’s why you need to work your arms out,” he retorted. 

The pair did three sets of their respective arm workouts. It was nice being in the gym again, it felt good- productive. She had been so focused on school and getting good grades that other things had fallen off to the side over the years. 

“Woo hoo, looking good over there,” someone yelled across the room. 

Aulea turned her head in the direction of the call. On the other side of the room she spotted Regis; he was following behind an older gentleman- his trainer perhaps.   
“Oh thanks,” Aulea yelled back with a wave. 

“I was talking to Cor,” Regis exclaimed. 

Cor whipped his head around. Aulea rolled her eyes at the comment- what a loser.   
“Just kidding Cor, you guys keep up the good work!”

His trained turned around and shot him an impatient look. Regis followed close behind and the pair exited the room. 

“Wow Cor, I didn’t know that the prince had the hots for you,” Aulea joked and gave him a little wink. 

“He’s an idiot…” 

Aulea gave another giggle. She had a bar loaded in front of her ready to start her squats. She approached the bar and set it on her shoulders. With an exhale, she went down into a deep squat, and back up again. 

“Your form, it’s wrong,” Cor explained. 

“What’s wrong about it?”

Cor walked behind her and gently placed his hands above her hips.   
“Squat down,” he said. 

She squat low; his hands pulled her hips toward Cor. 

“You’re tilting your hips inward, you need to push outward towards me,” he explained. 

Cor was not use to training a woman, most people in the crowns guard were men. His hands felt warm resting on her soft hips. He rocked her hip back in as she rose.   
“Okay, let’s try one more time,” Aulea stated. 

He kept his hands on her hips as she dipped down low into her squat again. When she reached the bottom, he tilted her hips towards him again. He felt his grip get firmer. Together they rocked her pelvis back up as she went back to a standing position. 

“Better? It felt a bit better,” she lowered the weight and looked back at her training partner. 

“M-much better,” Cor announced. 

He looked down at his watch. 

“This took a bit longer than I thought, I have to go. Re-rack the weights okay,” said Cor as he hurriedly jogged towards the door. 

“Uh, fine I guess. Do it yourself next time,” Aulea rolled her eyes as she watched Cor’s form disappear through the door. 

 

Cor opened the shower door and forcefully twisted the knobs on, shooting out hot water. In an instant, the small room was filled with thick steam. He hurriedly removed his clothes then stepped into the scalding shower. 

He grabbed the bar of soap and ran it over his body. His tight muscles relaxed slowly under the steaming water in the shower. He lathered himself over the entirely of his body; rubbing on any muscle that had a knot in it. Next, he rinsed himself off and let the steam fill his lungs. 

After rinsing himself he thought of his hands- they froze for a moment, remembering them holding onto Aulea’s hips so firmly. She had been warm and soft under his touch. Cor closed his eyes and let the water rush over his face. 

His hand dipped slowly down to his cock; it was already rock hard. He couldn’t have stayed another minute in that training facility with her. That damn woman, the way her curves bounced at the end of every set. Her smooth backside curved where her thick ass was; the way it spread with every squat she did. Cor took the length in his hand and put it in a tight grip.   
Keeping his eyes closed he slowly began to pump his hard cock in his hands. Some of the soap remained, making it nice and slick for his hand to slide on. He stroked halfway, then slowly increased until he was pumping the full length. 

Cor imagined Aulea taking her own shower. He imagined her lathering her body, making it glisten and shine under the hazy lights. 

His hand began to pump faster. Every now and then he would release a deep groan- his tight grip on his cock felt so good. He had been pent up and on edge all week; this is what he so desperately needed. 

He placed one hand on the wall, palm down and leaned over. His right hand continued to pump faster and faster; the veins in his arm beginning to tighten and show under his skin. His breath came out in pants as he neared his release. 

Lastly, he imagined fucking her- fucking her in the middle of the training room, the only thing they would hear would be their bodies slapping into one another over and over. Her full breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust he gave. 

Cor gave a cry as he came hard. His stream shot onto the shower wall and began to slide down. He was panting very heavily as his hand continued to pump his cock until it ran dry. He remained that way in the shower for a while. After coming back around he properly cleaned himself then left the shower- not yet fully satisfied.


End file.
